Bits of Paper
by eatyoheartout
Summary: I sux at summaries esp if they have a limit...anyways a girl and her father struggle to deal with their relationship and the past when there is suddenly the possiblity of another little member of their broken home.She must deal with her present and past.


**DUDES I DO NOT!! OWN TWILIGHT....lol thx u very mucho your reviews will be much apprechiated.**

**Just One night**

**Bella pov**

**"Going out tonight Bells?"**

My father asks me in this suspecting tone I can't help but to roll my eye's at. I stumble down

the last three stairs still trying to adjust the two stilts under my/Rosaline's silky laced

high heels.

These little fuckers refused to be broken in, and I was sure I had worn them more than any

other pair of pumps,stilettos or gladiator heels Rose had lent to me for these occasions.

"That's the plan Dad."

I say in a subtle tone trying to sound like I didn't care one way or other. I really didn't

want to be a bitch to my own father, he didn't deserve that.

He wasn't the guy that I wanted to castrate beyond recognition but he was the one who kept me

up with his restless snores and nightmare's.

Of course I could tell he detested the idea of me going out, like most fathers with shot guns and

badges, charlie always warned me about the sexual predators, murder's and Jackasses that

roamed free in the street's just waiting to deflower, kidnap or simply to murder in cold blood

a beautiful young women like me.

I was looking for his oration to began but he just continued to stare in a trans at the

television, two bowls of popcorn sat awkwardly on either side of him on the sofa, untouched and

fresh. I could hear the exhausted grunts of Sarah Michelle Gellar emanating from the living

rooms Plasma T.V as she bitch slapped James Masters and his gang of the damned around like a modern

day Zena.

Classic Buffy.

"I bet none of the guy's down at the station know about how much of a

avid Buffy fan you are."

I say noticing that something was extremely off about his face, more than usual actually.

"Nope," he says in a long sigh. "and lets try and keep it that way."

Yep, there was definitely something biting at him but I knew Charlie well enough to know that

he wouldn't openly confide in me about it either. He had his reasons, about as much as I had

mine. We were both in the same fucked up boat after all.

The only difference is that I had a double dose of it in the same year.

"Are you alright?" I ask him, walking unsteadily to where he resided in

the dim light of the living room. I chance a stealthy glance at my wrist watch.

I had time to spear.

Rose was probably just now making her rounds around the neighborhood to pick up Angela Webber

and Jessica Stanley or behind bars for driving like the insane bitch she usually turned into

behind the wheel of her shiny cherry red sweet 18th birthday car, or as she likes to call in

the 'consolationmobile'

"I'm fine Bella, so don't start worrying about me. Go out and have a

nice time,your only young once." he say's waving a dismissive hand at me before pushing a

single popcorn in between his grimacing lips. His eyes never left the blood brawl. He was truly

trying to distract himself from something, and though I was interested in knowing what was

making him crabby I decide that it was for the best that I took his advice.

So I took the advice.

"So where are you girls headed tonight?"

He asks a flicker of interest fuel the throaty husk of his authoritative voice, and I suddenly

felt like a murder suspect being interrogated rather then a girl talking to her father. I

almost didn't answer him because my irritation would betray me. Charlie always accuses me of

lying when I get defensive and angry. He claims I got that from mom.

"oh nothing important...Rose wants to check out the mall and we might go out to eat

somewhere." I cant help but to chuckle on the inside when I see that he is completely at ease

with my answer, reverent even.

Is that all it took?

He grunt's out a cough and nod's.

"Sounds fun." he say's a slight apathetic tone threads through his relieved tone. His shoulders

seemed to sank in relaxation.

I hoped so because after the shitty week I've had I could use a few thoughtless shots and maybe

I'd go as far as to say something a little more...beneficial to other senses, physical senses

that the stimulant taste of alcohol couldn't arouse.

I had owed myself that much.

This week did not disappoint me in the least. Yes it was shitty and interminable but I can't

say that I wasn't half expectant of the outcome. In fact I had already been anticipation it

when it happened. The break up.

Who cant see shit like that happening? Nothing lasts forever.

Charlie and I have lived by that since I was old enough to ask him about my mother. He always sat me down and told me the story from memory, he hid nothing from me and never made her sound any worse then she already was. Charlie still cared deeply for my mom and though she was more dead to me than she would ever be to him I decided that I wouldn't ever ask or bring her up anymore. We haven't talked about her since my fourteen birthday and I was pushing eighteen now.


End file.
